


Kaldur'ahm Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: DC Oneshot Books [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Can't Help Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ‘Fuck me you’re cute why did we have to meet on the one day I decided to stay in my sweats??’ au with Kaldur? by anon

“Congrats on a successful first mission. You are dismissed.” Nightwing said as he turned to put the information into the computer.

Y/N was exhausted, but excited. She had honestly been so worried that something would go wrong and she would fail, but she didn’t and it was like a huge weight was off her shoulders.

She smiled the entire time she was in the shower and all the way back to her room. She was still so caught up in her own happiness that she didn’t notice the person in front of her until she had bumped into him.

She would have fallen, had Kaldur not wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from doing so.

For a minute, they just stood there like that. His arms around their waste and staring into each other’s eyes. They seemed to realize at the same moment that they were still holding each other.

They separated quickly and Y/N realized that she was in sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Or just generally the most unattractive outfit possible for chance encounters with a cute boy in the hallway.

Kaldur didn’t mind though. He thought she was beautiful in any situation, but in comfy clothes and her hair slightly damp, she was adorable. “Are you alright, Y/N? You almost fell.” He said, slightly concerned.

“Oh, yes. I am fine. You did catch me after all.” Y/N said, a slight blush covering her face. They both smiled a little.

Kaldur cleared his throat. “I should let you go. I would love to see you later though.”

Y/N’s smile widened. “Sounds good to me. G’Night, Kaldur.” She said as she continued on to her room.

Kaldur watched her go with a soft smile on his face.


	2. The Sea, It calls me

Y\N sat down on the sand and stared straight ahead at the ocean before her. At times the light bouncing off the waves was blinding, but Y/N couldn’t look away. She closed her eyes when a breeze blew past her, carrying the scent of the salt and the sound of the water hitting the sand.

She felt someone sit down next to her. She opened her eyes to find Kaldur watching her curiously.

“Do you not wish to swim like the others?” He asked, gesturing to the other team members who were splashing noisily. Wally and Dick appeared to be trying to drown each other. Zatanna and Artemis were building an enormous sand castle. M’gann and Conner were walking farther down the coast, looking for seashells here and there.

“I’m fine where I am.” Y/N said quietly, refocusing her eyes on the sea in front of her. She laughed as she saw a dolphin jump in the distance.

“I’m not quite used to seeing the ocean from above. It is enchanting.” Kaldur commented, smiling at the look of adoration on Y/N’s face. It was interesting to see how many humans loved his home, even if they didn’t know much about it.

“What does it look like from below?” Y/N asked, turning her eyes from the ocean to look at his face.

“It is a ripple. You can see the bottom of the waves and feel their pull, but you don’t hear the same crashing noise as you do from above. It is much quieter down there. Although, from Atlantis, we don’t see the waves. We are so far below the surface that we barely have light from above.” Kaldur explained, drawing a skyline on the sand. Y/N smiled as she watched him add buildings and towers until he had completed his picture.

“It sounds beautiful.” Y/N sighed.

“I like to think so. It has been quite a while since I visited home though, so I imagine it has changed a bit.” Kaldur said, a soft sadness painting his features as he realized how homesick he was. Y/N reached over and grabbed his hand, rubbing comforting circles onto it. “Nothing stays the same forever, Kaldur. It is the best and worst part of living.” She said as she turned her attention back to the ocean. Kaldur laced his fingers with hers as they gazed across the water together.


	3. Nothing to Hide

Y/N gasped as she was engulfed in cold water.

The mission had been simple. Get the information and then get out. Nothing messy, no fighting, just recon.

Except when is it ever just recon? Someone made a noise and it set off a massive chain of events that led to everyone doing their best just to get out alive. Y/N had ended up jumping out a window, not that the other choice of staying and being captured was any more favorable. Thank God they just so happened to be near the ocean for this mission.

When she went underwater, it took every ounce of willpower she had not to immediately breathe in. Instead, she opened her eyes and swam towards the surface. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and helped her propel herself faster.

She gasped for air as soon as her head was above water. She coughed a bit and turned to see who was holding onto her. Her e/c eyes locked onto Kaldur’s pale green ones. She froze for a moment before beginning to swim for the shore. He helped her as best he could and continued to support her once they got to the beach.

The team gathered around them once they got back onto land.

“What exactly happened back there?” Y/N asked.

“I’m not sure,” Kaldur said. “Whatever it was, it ruined our chance to get the information we needed.”

“Actually, I got it anyways.” Robin said, “It was just harder to obtain than it should have been.”

“Nice going, Rob.” Bart said, patting the teen on the back. “I do have one question though: what happened to Y/N’s mask?” All eyes turned to look at her. A hand crept up to touch her face and, sure enough, all she felt was skin.

“It must have come off when I hit the water.” She murmured. Her eyes looking back to the ocean they had just exited.

“Are you alright?” Kaldur asked quietly. He gently rested a hand on Y/N’s shoulder as she looked out across the water.

“Yeah,” She sighed. “It is just a mask. I’ll need to get another one though.”

“Why? You look pretty nice without it.” Bart said in a confused tone. He still wasn’t quite sure why the heroes on the team persisted in hiding their true identities. Y/N just laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Though I am inclined to agree with Bart’s words, wearing a mask is Y/N’s choice.” Kaldur said firmly. Y/N flushed at his words. She had been attracted to Kaldur since the day she met him and his kindness and bravery had made her fall for him, but she would rather drop dead than tell him these things.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, only briefly glancing up to meet his eyes.

Bart watched the exchange play out before leaning over to Jaime. “Dude, Kaldur’s got mad game.”


End file.
